The mission of the Shared Research Resources (SRR) Core Facility is to maintain the infrastructural underpinnings of all aspects of the Koch Institute's research program. This Core differs from all other Core Facilities in that it does not have a specific locafion but instead functions building-wide. The Core has several key responsibilities. First, it oversees the smooth running of the Kl building, interfacing with MIT's physical plant to address any emerging issues. This includes overseeing maintenance of cold rooms, warm rooms, fissue culture rooms and darkrooms. Second, the Core provides, supports and maintains a wide range of distributed equipment that is used as a shared resource by the Core Facilities and/or the researchers in the Kl building. Third, it supports the comprehensive Environment, Health & Safety management system (EHS-MS) developed by MIT in compliance with federal, state and local regulafions. In this capacity, the Core provides safety inspections, laboratory safety, staff training and hazardous waste management to investigator laboratories and Core Facilifies. Finally, the SRR Core oversees dedicated research spaces in the Kl building that have been developed to provide oversight of, and enable safe working pracfices with, certain high titer VSVg-pseiJdotyped viruses, high-risk isotopes, and the cesium g-cell radiation source essential of our research programs. As oufiined below, much of the cost of the SRR Core's activity is supported direcfiy by MIT. However, CCSG funds provide crifical contributions towards the partial salary support of the SRR Core personnel and central services.